


Fallen from Heaven

by mapleprincess



Series: Mercy76 week 2017 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ALL OF IT, F/M, Mercy76 Week, Mercy76week, it is smut, please enjoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:04:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9848060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapleprincess/pseuds/mapleprincess
Summary: The intense relationship between one brave soldier and one selfless angel, across time.Series of smutty oneshots written for the Mercy76 week!All of the 7 themes will be covered, save for the third prompt.





	1. Day 1: Firsts - Angelic face, sinful lips

**Author's Note:**

> And there we go ladies and gentlemen give it up for Angela giving Jack his first blow job ever wow

Jack moaned as Angela's tongue ran up and down his throbbing shaft. He could feel the young woman's laugh vibrating on his member, but he knew she wasn't mocking him. He had learned to distinguish so many of the shades her laughs came in - same for her tears, and her smiles too. The blonde knew he still had much to learn about his angel, but that made him even more curious about the medic. He wanted to know every single thing about her; to discover every mole on her body, every hidden birthmark. He knew about the two moles on her neck, but it wasn't enough. Jack wanted to learn every detail he could about Angela.

Which had led to this... particular situation.   
It had been three months since their first date, and things had slowly been building between them. First came shy kisses, lips pressing against lips only for a few seconds. Then the bolder ones, tongues darting out timidly to explore the other's mouth. Then Angela had started kissing him elsewhere; on his neck, on his shoulder, small pecks that left his skin burning. 

Jack had been the one to propose to take their relationship even further. He had done so while blushing like a damn school girl, which had left Angela smiling widely.

"Awww, you know, mein Spatz, it's not my first time around."

Jack had nervously scratched the back of his neck. Angela's mouth had opened in the shape of an O, a surprised expression on her delicate features. 

"Oh... I see. So you've never..."  
"No."

By some kind of miracle, Jack's voice had not been reduced to a stuttering mess. Angela's soft hand had started stroking his cheek gently.

"Hey, it's nothing to be ashamed of, Jack. Let's discover this together."

He was glad she had said that. In spite of her kindness, he had expected her to at least smirk at the news.   
With a giggle and a tone of confidence, Angela had added: 

"Besides, it's not like I have much experience anyway."

Angela had no reason to lie; but his oversensitive flesh wasn't used to being that stimulated, thus he had the impression that every single one of Angela's gesture was a godsend and that she knew exactly what she was doing.   
His calloused hand found the golden locks and intertwined itself between them, tugging lightly.

"Hhhgn- Angie..."

The medic's soft lips wrapped around Jack's shaft, and she started bobbing her head up and down. Pleased by her boyfriend's moan of extasy, she starting massging his balls with her left hand. Her right hand found a place on Jack's chiseled thigh, caressing the firm flesh.

"I- I-ah, I love you, Angela!" 

Jack's voice got up an octave. Sensing he was close, the Swiss doctor promptly sped up, and soon enough Jack asked her :

"Where- hnngh- where- should I-"

As much as Angela would have loved for him to finish in her mouth, she was too shy to motion him to do so. Instead, she grabbed a tissue from the box she had cleverly placed besides her and handed it to her lover. Thanking her in a passionate whisper, Jack withdrew from her plump lips and came in the tissue, his seed coming out in thick spurts.

His chest rising and falling heavily, he reached to grab Angela's hand from his thigh.

"Thank you so much, Angie."  
"It was my pleasure, mein Herz."

She climbed up on him and gave him a peck on the lips. Jack wrapped his arms around her frail torso and let himself fall back on the bed, holding her close.

"Do you, uh... want me to return the favor?"

Angela lifted her face from Jack's chest. She let her loving gaze linger on the soldier's flushed face. It was a sight she'd probably never get tired to see; after all, it wasn't often the stoic commander broke out of his strong and protective image. 

"We can do that later. For now, I'm happy... and comfy."

Jack let out a heartily laugh, and Angela nuzzled her face against his chest. She quickly fell asleep, and Jack soon followed her.

God, was he in love with Angela Ziegler.


	2. Day 2: Support - The soldier's medecine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh this is very VERY EXPLICIT. It's like one of the filthiest things I've written.  
> Anyways this chapter features angst and a tinge of gore at the begining but then it gets sweet!   
> Hope you enjoy ♡  
> Thank you for the kudos, bookmarks and comments they mean a lot to me!!!! ♡♡

"This wasn't your fault. Any of it."

The man known as Soldier 76 punctuated his sentence with a kiss to the back of Mercy's neck. He was standing behind the doctor, circling her waist with his arms, holding her close.

They were in the medical bay, and the sun had just started to set on Watchpoint Gibraltar, filling the room with an eerie pinkish light. Mercy was supposedly working on an upgrade to McCree's hand prothesis, but her lover knew her mind wasn't fully set on the task. Her gaze seemed lost.

"It _is_ my fault, Jack. Gabriel... you've seen how he is now."

The soldier sighed heavily.   
He had seen his old friend's face too, when one of Junkrat's mines had blasted Reaper's mask away. They all had watched with wide eyes as the mask had melted, the skin underneath sticking to it and following in vile strands. They didn't get much time to wonder how the man was even still standing, as his face had immediatly grown back right in front of them. The skin had put itself together, and had ended up molding a new face, one that Jack and Angela knew all too well.

"How in the hell is that your fault?" grumbled Soldier, burying his face in the crook of Mercy's neck. "Why-"  
" _I_ made him this way."

Her voice was trembling, and tears started spilling on her pale cheeks.

"After what happened in Switzerland... I went to the hospital to tend for the wounded. And I saw... I saw his body on a stretcher in a hallway."

She gulped audibly, and painfully continued :   
"I _knowI_ shouldn't have. The resurrecting technology is only supposed to be used maximum one minute after death. But... I had just lost you. And I couldn't... I couldn't lose him."

Jack gently spun Angela around, making the medic face him. Her eyes were misty and she was openly sobbing.

"So I did it. I violated nature's laws themselves, and I used my resurrection devide on him. And the result... was what you saw earlier."

She hid her face in the American soldier's chest, her tears dampening the fabric of his shirt.

"Angela. Listen to me."

He delicately lifted her chin.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. You did what you thought was right. You wanted to save him, even after what... what he had done."

Soldier took her in his arms, carrying her to one of the nearby beds. She didn't protest.

"You've had a hard day. You need some rest."

Jack was about to go get her some water when he felt Mercy tugging on his shirt.

"Stay, please."

Her cheeks were still wet, but they had gotten a red tint.   
Jack offered Angela his warmest smile ; he would do anything to cheer his angel up.

"If that's your prescription... you're the doc, doc."

She smiled at his cheesiness, a ray of sun in the clouds of her tears. He sat on the side of the narrow bed, leaning down to kiss her salty cheeks. Jack then moved to her mouth, as Angela wrapped her arms around his neck to bring them closer.

"You're a wonderful person, Angie, you know that?" the soldier whispered against her soft lips.

He moved so he straddled her, careful not to rest his weight on her chest. Jack then peppered her neck and shoulders with kisses and small lovebites.   
Mercy didn't talk - she never did when she got very emotional - but the wordless noises she made and the way she shivered under his loving touches were enough for him to know she was enjoying herself.

Soldier started tugging on her tank top's straps, and she got the hint. The doctor swiftly removed her top and her bra, while Jack threw his shirt on the ground.  
Their makeout session got more heated, flesh sweating against flesh. Soldier let his head glide down Angela's throat, resting in between her breasts. He gently cupped one of them and stroked the erect nipple, while his mouth got busy on the other one. His chapped lips kissed the hardened flesh, Angela emitting sweet gasps as he covered her breast in feverish kisses. Her hand snuck into his silver hair as he softly bit into her skin and left a small bruise.

Jack continued his path, his mouth sliding down Angela's belly. Though she was thirty-seven, she still was in great shape, as evidenced by how easily he could feel her abs. He smiled; she was the same as ever, taking care of both her body and her mind.

The soldier took his time exploring his lover's body. Though the years had passed since their shy and awkward first kiss, he still loved spending time showering his angel with his love and affection. To him - and to her, she had told him - that was the most important part of their lovemaking. The rest was... still nice, of course, and even great; but nothing compared to spending time with each other, discovering and rediscovering every inch of their skins.

He slid a thumb in her white cotton panties, pushing the fabric apart. Angela gasped loudly, even though he hadn't done anything yet.   
Soldier lifted his head up and gave her a playful smirk before dipping his head between her thighs again. Sliding her panties down her soft legs and tossing them aside, he kissed her mount before swiping his tongue on her intimate lips.

She cried out as he continued his dedicated work, Jack's experimented tongue bringing Angela closer and closer to heaven. He took her by surprise when he added his fingers to the mix, massaging her erect clitoris and dragging moans of ecstasy from her drooling lips. She was so absorbed in her bliding pleasure that she could barely do more than shout her lover's name when she came, dirtying the white sheets.

Jack licked her clean before crawling back next to her. Angela's face was still lost in pleasure, and she barely registered him lifting her up to lie down and lay her on top of him.

"I love you, Jack..." she whispered, weakly snuggling against him.  
"Ich liebe dich, Angela."

He had still a thick American accent when speaking German, but he had learned some just for her; a few phrases, some pet names he liked.  
Jack put the bed's blanket on them, shielding them from the outside world.

"Thank you, for everything."

They both drifted off to sleep quickly and easily, their blissed out minds putting nightmarish images of an old friend who was neither alive nor dead away for the time being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I TOLD YOU IT WAS VERY GRAPHIC

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I post porn on the internet. . . forgive me if it's awful hhhh


End file.
